


黑道童话（十）

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	黑道童话（十）

(26)

朱先生回了公司，很多人都想看白宇的笑话，只有小部分人注意到依然戴在白宇食指上的戒指。  
白宇的心情好到连明洋都问他为什么走路都是飘的，对此白宇只回了个灿烂的傻笑。他现在又坐回了那个助理工作间，然而今时不同往日。他的世界里天天都是蓝天白云，就算对着朱先生严厉的表情，他也会克制不住地笑弯眼。  
公司的部分重要事项朱先生还是给了白宇决断权，今妹偷偷对白宇说他这不是总裁助理，应该是大嫂才对。  
白宇不需要任何头衔，他只要朱先生。  
这两天意国有代表要过来洽谈生意，朱先生办了个小型酒会，在他自己的私人会所。  
白宇穿了朱先生给他定制的西装，领上的方钻又大又闪。朱先生看得满意，想着要多给他买点珠宝。  
意国的代表来得准时，金发碧眼的外国男人走进门口，却越过朱先生十分热情地握住了白宇的手，还上下摇了摇：“Good evening ，Mr zhu。”  
周围一片哗然，白宇尴尬万分，立即缩回手抬眼去看朱先生，却见他挑着眉似笑非笑地看着自己，也不表态。他一下慌了手脚，不知道朱先生是不是打算让自己做什么，也不知该切换成什么气场，用什么表情去应对，背上出了一层薄汗。  
朱先生这时才在意国代表的身后慢条斯理地开口：“幸会，鄙人朱一龙。”  
翻译员尽职尽责地将这句话译了过去，却见意国代表转过身一脸震惊，带着歉意道没想到朱先生是这样的美男子。  
这句话翻译员没有如实翻译，毕竟这样的说辞已经算得上是冒犯了朱先生。  
朱先生其实是听得懂的，但他只是笑笑，淡淡道：“不浪费时间，我们先谈正事。”  
洽谈结果，便是锥龙帮以三分之一的价格拿下了意国的代理。  
回了大宅，朱先生一进房间就被白宇抵在门上亲。他现在在朱先生面前已经放肆多了，软乎乎地勾着朱先生的脖子贴在朱先生身上，把舌头拼命往朱先生嘴里送。  
朱先生揽着白宇的腰，舌头和他的缠在一起。  
舌吻了一会，白宇便着急地去扯朱先生的皮带，拉开裤链后便伸手进去握住那根已经半硬的大东西。  
朱先生把下身往白宇手里顶了顶，边揉捏着他的屁股，边把人往床上带。  
白宇的裤子很快就被扒了下来，上身却还齐齐整整穿着西装。  
朱先生看着身下的白宇，慢慢地将他的扣子一颗颗解开，把他从衣服里剥了出来。  
白宇胸口急剧地起伏，朱先生的指尖每触到皮肤一次，都能让他心头的火烧得更旺。他被朱先生这样深沉注视，没来由地眼睛便红了一圈。  
朱先生于是将他捞了起来，凑近来用唇舌包裹住了他右边的乳头。  
肉粒被灵活的舌头照顾得彻底，连带乳晕也被含着嘬，那处被吮得立起来，白宇难耐地扭了扭身体。  
朱先生安抚地咬了口他的乳尖，嘴唇下移，一寸寸地顺着吮吻下去，直至埋进耻毛里。舌尖轻巧地挑弄龟头顶端的小孔，滑过茎身，最终舔上了白宇的后穴。  
白宇腰肢柔软，被朱先生折得屁股高高翘起。朱先生高挺的鼻尖抵在他的会阴，舌头在褶皱上转了一圈，往那肉缝里顶进去，忽地又缩了回来，想起什么似地道：“你别再哭了。”  
朱先生对白宇上次凄惨的脸记忆犹新，他自小家教就是流血不流泪，四岁便开始接受枪械搏斗的训练，真的是第一次知道男人也能哭成那样。  
被压住的人含糊地应了一声，朱先生心里一动，把他搭在肩上的腿放下去，一看，眼里果然又包着泪。  
朱先生屈指在白宇眼睛下轻轻一触，沾上了一点水渍，他无奈地笑了：“我是疼你。”  
白宇赶紧把眼泪擦掉，才说道：“可我……受不起。”  
朱先生又笑，但很快就收拾了表情，对白宇说：“可你得忍住，不能哭。”  
于是白宇只能跪趴在床上，咬着枕头的一角，拼命憋住泪水。他左右岔开的腿不断微颤，朱先生的舌尖在后穴中宛如一尾活鱼，来来回回地戳弄着他。痒感和快感交织而来，白宇阴茎流出的体液都滴到了床单上，洇湿了一片。  
朱先生没有太勉强他，给他舔了几分钟肛就以这个姿势慢慢地插了进去。  
最近天天都做，白宇穴口的肉环已经习惯了，朱先生的鸡巴一操进来就条件反射地放松，彻底地打开来。  
朱先生没遇到太多阻力就全部都插了进去，他衣服还齐整地穿在身上，趴在白宇背上时大概是扣子把人硌到了，听到了软软的一声：“哥哥……”  
朱先生狠狠地干了几下那湿热的窄洞，这才直起身体把衣服都脱了，随后又压了上去。  
白宇显然很舒服，主动向后更贴紧朱先生的胸口，嘴里不住溢出呻吟，他的身体对朱先生永远都是那么诚实，穴里的软肉被捅分开，却又迫不及待地纠缠上去。  
朱先生这么抽插了百来下，然后把白宇抱起坐到他腿上。  
硕硬又膨大的龟头瞬间擦过前列腺插到了最深，累积的感觉被推到了顶峰，白宇被噎得脑袋向后一仰，小腹抽了抽就射了出来。  
朱先生猝不及防地被绞紧，一股极强的吸力咬着他的肉茎往里拖，竟被带着一起射了精。  
白宇喘着气，迷迷糊糊地向朱先生讨吻。朱先生把软了的性器退了出来，让白宇能够顺利地转过身。  
黏哒哒的吻让白宇又想要了起来，阴茎还在不应期，肛穴里的软肉却颤动着，渴望被填满。  
他的腰肢扭动起来，用会阴前前后后地蹭着朱先生的鸡巴，愣是把人磨得又硬了起来，掰开屁股肉又插了进去。  
白宇半趴在朱先生身上，后面满满当当地吃着朱先生的鸡巴，餍足地用手指去描绘朱先生的脸。画到嘴唇的时候被朱先生含住了，舌头去舔他的指尖。  
身后的捣弄忽然变得激烈，白宇的眼泪还是忍不住掉了下来。

 

(尾声)

这晚搞得狠了，第二天白宇起来时已经九点多，朱先生已经起了，穿着家居服斜躺在飘窗的毯子上抽烟。  
白宇第一次看到朱先生这么休闲的样子，他懵懵地盯着看，想着朱先生怎么还不去公司，直到朱先生转过头看他，他才想起今天是周末。  
他没穿衣服，裸着下了床走过去扑到朱先生身上，环住朱先生的脖子，凑过去吻朱先生的唇。  
朱先生从鼻中喷出刚抽进去的烟，又去撬白宇的嘴，这回直接就被迎了进去。  
一个进行了二十多分钟湿吻，连唾液都不知道交换了几口，白宇被放开的时候嘴唇都肿了，他擦了擦嘴角的涎液，朝朱先生笑：“哥哥。”  
朱先生也笑得一双桃花眼水波荡漾，他道：“早上好。”

 

——完——


End file.
